


Reunion

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Webs and illusions [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Spider-Man: Far From Home, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Dimension Travel, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hero Quentin Beck, Jean Grey Lives, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Protective Charles Xavier, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Quentin Beck, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: When Quentin Beck followed the elementals to an entirely different earth in a desperate attempt to stop them, he never thought he'd find something he believed was lost forever
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Quentin Beck/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Webs and illusions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Real monsters
> 
> Hero Quentin 
> 
> Good dad Quentin 
> 
> No attack on London

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

It was a very peaceful night at the mansion. Professor Charles Xavier was talking to Scott Summers, when he suddenly stiffened up. "Scott, to the front door! Now!" He ordered and Scott immediately ran towards the huge doors, hearing in his professor's voice that this was very serious. Standing in front of the doors was a six year old girl clutching a plush dog in her arms and looking at him with scared eyes 

"Hey there, little one. Where did you come from?" He asked gently as he kneeled down to her eye-level. The girl shuffled back, clearly afraid of him. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Where are your parents?" He asked as Charles joined them as well in his wheelchair. "Daddy went to fight and mommy pushed me in a glowing thing." The girl muttered and Scott barely heard her talk. "Okay, little one. Why don't you come inside? You must be freezing." Charles spoke up gently, seeing the girl shiver in her nightgown.

Very hesitantly, the girl stepped inside, blue eyes looking over the entire entrance hall. "Professor, is something wrong?" Jean asked as Charles had mentally called her, Storm and Logan here. The girl hid herself behind Scott's legs at seeing Logan. "As you can see, we have an unexpected guest and we need to find out how she got here." The professor answered as the three looked down at her. 

Jean managed to make her feel at ease with her surprisingly easy and they quickly put her with the child, whose name they learned was Olivia. After Olivia had fallen asleep on Jean's lap after clearly having been woken in the middle of the night, they carefully carried her to the labs. Putting her down on the slab with a little mental touch to make sure she stayed asleep, Charles carefully went into her mind

_He saw Olivia peacefully sleeping in a bed, before there was a huge tremor and she immediately woke up. "Mommy!?" She called and a woman ran into the room. "It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here." The woman whispered gently as she carefully lifted the girl in her arms, plush dog included and ran out of the room. Charles followed them as they ran through a forest, screams and explosions audible in the background. "Where's daddy?" Olivia asked. "He's fighting, sweetheart. Your daddy's protecting us." Her mother answered as she ran on_

_They came across what seemed to be a small, glowing fracture floating in the air and the woman immediately stopped at seeing it. "So it's true. Portals do exist." She whispered in wonder as she quickly ran towards it. She tried to go through, but the portal was too small for her to fit. Hearing the explosions coming closer to their location, shaking the trees, she then looked at the innocent little girl in her arms._

_Olivia looked up at her with trusting eyes, wondering why they had suddenly stopped running._ _With tears in her eyes, the woman then kissed her daughter's forehead, keeping this moment still for as long as she could_ _. "I love you, Olivia. Me and your daddy love you so very_ _much. Never forget that." She breathed, hugging the little girl tightly. "I won't, mommy, but what's going on?" Olivia asked, not understanding what was happening._

_"Mommy's going to help daddy. I need you to be a good girl until we get back." The woman said._ _"Okay, mommy." Olivia replied dutifully just before a loud roar was heard and she clutched onto her mother. "It's okay. It's okay. No one will hurt you. You'll be safe. I love you so much." The woman whispered, slowly making the little girl let go of her and gently pushing through the portal. The last thing Olivia saw was a tear rolling down her mother's cheek, befor she landed in front of the mansion and Scott opened the door a few seconds later_

Charles slowly pulled away and saw Olivia looking troubled in her sleep. Even she realised something was wrong unconsciously. He sent her into a dreamless sleep and she relaxed. "She's from another world. There was some kind of fight going on. It seemed like some kind of apocalypse. Her mother took her into the forest and found a small portal to our world, pushing her through when she was too big for it." He told his students and his friend Hank

Everyone was quiet at hearing that, realising she had lost her entire family. "Poor thing." Storm muttered in sympathy as she looked at the girl. "What will happen now?" Hank asked. "She'll stay with us. I can sense some kind of powers coming from her. We'll take care of her." Charles decided and they all agreed, even Logan. He gently carried Olivia to an empty bedroom and put in bed, a following Jean tucking her in

That's how Olivia came to live with the mutants. It wasn't easy for her at all, especially in the beginning when she didn't understand that she couldn't go home and spent many nights crying out for her parents, breaking everyone's heart in the process. "I really hate that we can't do anything." Jean muttered to Scott one day and he agreed with her, giving her a hug. Over time, Olivia slowly came to understand that she was never going home and that this was her home now, the crying eventually stopping even as the hurt didn't

A decade passed and Olivia got control over her powers, eventually going to a public high school and making friends there. One of them was Peter Parker, with who she eventually started a relationship. The X-men were glad that Peter accepted her for who she was as he had powers too, but she wished her parents had been there to meet him as well, having had to go to Charles multiple times to refresh her memories of them

She eventually told Peter and Ned about actually coming from a different dimension and while they thought it was really cool, they understood what she had lost that terrible day and comforted her. After getting Snapped away and Blipped back to life five years later, a trip to Europe with their class honestly seemed like the perfect solution to help them and to distract Peter from his grief over losing Tony Stark.

Unfortunately, when they arrived in venice and started to relax, their peace was quickly shattered by a huge water monster appearing. Olivia froze in fear at seeing it, old memories coming up in her mind. Her friend MJ had to pull her along to make her start to move. The monster roared, before getting attacked by the last soldier from its earth, the man having followed it and the other elementals through the same portal in a final suicide mission to destroy them. He managed to defeat it forever and was applauded by Olivia's class, but the girl wasn't there

That evening at the extremely dingy hotel, Olivia got her first good look at the guy who saved them on the TV. She slowly walked closer to the small television, transfixed by the armour the man was wearing. Thanks to Charles, she very clearly remembered her father wearing the very same kind of armour, saying goodbye to her and her mother in it, before he went to fight. Could it be that someone of her world had survived?

That night, Peter was taken to an underground base by Nick Fury himself and met the soldier who had saved them. Hearing his name made a bell go off in his head, but it couldn't be, right? Olivia had said her world had been completely destroyed. Quentin told him he was from Earth 833, but Olivia had been too young to remember what earth she was from, so he didn't say anything yet in case he was wrong.

"Thank Mr. Beck for destroying the other three elementals. There's only one left: fire." Fury stated from the sidelines. "The strongest of them all. The one that destroyed my earth. It's the one who took my family." Quentin explained, looking down and playing with his wedding ring. He had almost died the day he had felt his wife die. His family was everything for him and he had lost them. He had found her remains in the forest surrounding their now destroyed home, but their daughter's remains were nowhere to be found.

After losing his family, he had completely focused himself on destroying the elementals in revenge, fighting until he was the last one of his battalion standing and the elementals fled through a huge portal, him following them to this earth. If he managed to destroy this final monster, perhaps his family could be put to rest. Peter refused to fight as he was on vacation and Fury seemingly let him go

After realising Fury had actually hijacked their vacation to bring him to Prague anyway, he and Quentin met on an empty rooftop. "I like you Peter. You're a good kid. You make me think of my own if she had lived long enough to reach that age." Quentin said and Peter gave him a small nudge in the side to try and comfort him. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said sincerely as he still wasn't sure if this was Olivia's dad or not.

"Thanks. It's just the feeling of knowing you were supposed to protect them. You were supposed to save them and you failed. That's honestly the worst part of being a hero." Quentin replied, looking down at his wedding ring again. Peter was about to ask what his child's name had been, when Fury suddenly came over their earpieces, telling them to prepare and the older man flew off to get ready. "Damn it." The teenager muttered as he made preparations to make sure Olivia and his classmates were safe during the battle

Fighting the fire elemental when he appeared and losing as it grew stronger, Quentin made a decision. "Whatever happens, I'm glad we met." He said, looking at Peter, who was trying to keep the ferris wheel from falling with Ned and Betty inside. "Beck, what are you doing?" Peter asked in panic. "What I should've done last time." He muttered as he gathered all his powers and flew inside the monster, hoping he'd see his family again

Unfortunately, he survived this rash attack, but the fire elemental was finally defeated for good and his family was Avenged. Fury offered him a spot in Berlin, but he declined. He only wanted to avenge his family and he had done so. As Fury and his agents rode away, Peter turned to the older man. "You know why I didn't exactly react shocked when you told me you were from another earth? He asked

Quentin shook his head in answer, having already wondered about Peter's lack of shocked reaction at hearing about the multiverse. Rather surprised? Yes, but not incredibly shocked like Fury and Hill had obviously been at first hearing his story. "It"s because of my girlfriend. She's actually from a different world as well." The teenager then explained, surprising him instead. "Which one?" He asked. "We don't know. She was only six when she came here." Peter explained and Quentin stiffened up at this. It couldn't be....

"Does she have a name?" He asked quietly. He needed to know. "Yeah, that's why I frowned at hearing your name. Her name is Olivia Beck." Peter answered and Quentin sank to his knees at that, Peter quickly kneeling in front of him in concern. "Do you have a photo?" He asked and Peter quickly pulled out his phone after Fury gave it back to him and showed him a photo he made of him and Olivia in venice before the attack

Quentin carefully grabbed the phone and looked at the photo, fingers ghosting over Olivia's smiling face as he took a shaky breath. "She looks so much like Maggie." He breathed, tears in his eyes at seeing a familiar medallion peeping out of the girl's shirt on the photo, confirming her identity to him once and for all. He had given her that medallion himself on her sixth birthday, so that he'd always be with her

"You really are Olivia's dad, aren't you?" Peter asked quietly and the man nodded in answer, clutching the phone to his chest. His daughter was still alive after all this time. "How come you only arrived now? She's been here for almost a decade." Peter then asked. "I guess time runs differently or something." Quentin muttered, looking at the photo again. "Should I call her? No, wait. What am I supposed to say? "Hey, I found your dad. He's still alive?"" The teenager then asked out loud. "Is there a neutral place we could meet?" Quentin asked.

As much as he wanted to finally see and hug his daughter again, he could understand that it would be a shock. "Xavier Mansion, Westchester, New York. The X-men live there and they've been taking care of Olivia ever since she arrived here. Fury wil know where it is" Peter immediately answered and he smiled in gratitude. "Thank you, Peter. I'll go immediately." He said, giving the boy his phone back and flying away.

The trip was understandably cancelled after the last attack and Peter and Olivia had one final evening together in Prague. Peter wondered if he should say something to her, but he was afraid that she wouldn't believe him, so he waited for now. He did give her the necklace he had bought for her and she loved it. Flying back to America, she leaned on his side. "I wish I could've met this Mysterio." She muttered.

"Maybe, you will soon." He replied, knowing that Quentin was probably waiting for her right now. Arriving in America after a very long flight, Olivia was quickly greeted by a disguised Mystique, who immediately took her to the mansion instead of the apartment in the centre of the city after they had said goodbye to both Peter and May. "Why are we going to the mansion?" She asked in confusion. "Everyone wanted to welcome you home and see if you were alright after everything that happened." Mystique replied

She was not even really lying and Olivia quickly conceded as she watched the landscape fly by the car. Arriving at the mansion after a few minutes of driving, Olivia was immediately wrapped into bear hug after bear hug by the rest of the team as everyone checked to see if she was hurt. Pietro Maximoff even looked her over slowly, really showing how extremely worried they'd been about her.

Eventually, Logan walked forwards to his honorary niece and cleared his throat as everyone fell silent. They all knew this could go really well or really badly. "Kid, there's someone who wants to see you. He's in Charles's office." He told her and she walked towards the office, opening the door. The man inside turned to face her, in normal clothing this time, rather than the armour he'd been wearing

Olivia quickly stood still as if struck by lightning at seeing him. Even in casual clothing, she still recognised the man, but it couldn't be. "Daddy?" She breathed in shock and he gave her a tiny smile, his lips wobbling. "Hey, little illusion maker." He replied and tears immediately welled up in her eyes as she recognised her old nickname. With a sob, she quickly threw herself into his arms. "Daddy, daddy, daddy." She breathed over and over again, feeling her father, her _father_ immediately hug her back as they sank to the floor in a tight embrace 

"Oh, sweetheart. I thought I had lost you for good. He breathed, stroking her hair as Jean closed the door. "I thought so too, daddy." She whimpered and he shushed her as he rocked her back-and-forth. "You were the one fighting the monsters, weren't you?" She asked, "I thought I had lost both you and your mother. I had nothing left to lose or so I thought." He replied."I'm glad you didn't die." She muttered, burying her face into his chest.

"Me too, sweetheart." He breathed, gently kissing the top of her head and he really was glad he had survived now. He had missed many years, but he was there now. He winced at remembering he forgot to threaten Peter for dating his daughter, but he had time. He was never leaving his daughter again. No one bothered them as they stayed like that for a long time. A family reunited at last

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally deleted my newest chapter of "trips and illusions," so here's an AU story to make up for it
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
